


Celebration of the Senses

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio and Tim reconnect after some time apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration of the Senses

Horatio lay on his back. His eyes were fixed on the pendant that hung from his lover’s neck. It was silver and in direct contrast to the dusky hue of Speed’s skin.

“Love you,” he whispered.

“Love you, too,” Speed whispered back. He dipped his head and trailed kisses down Horatio’s chest.

Horatio moaned and arched up into the touch.

Speed looked up and caught Horatio’s eyes with his own. “It’s been awhile, hasn’t it?”

“Yes.”

“What do you want?”

“I want a celebration of the senses,” Horatio murmured.

Speed smiled. “Slow and easy it shall be.” He took Horatio’s mouth in a soft, breath-stealing, soul-searing kiss.

fin


End file.
